a blast of human passion
by ebrowns
Summary: The aftermath of Basic Sandwich: After saving greendale from being sold to Subway, Jeff and Britta renounced their break up from their engagement. Though everyone seems to be pleased that Greendale is saved, Jeff seems to be dealing it quite badly. Is it guilt or something else? A/N: this is my first writing, so pls pls pls pls pls pls review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A blast of human passion  
**Author**: Me, but read disclaimer  
**Fandom**: Community  
**Pairing**: Jeff/Annie  
**Rating**: M for language, mention of abuse and alcohol in second chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: Community belongs to Dan Harmon and Yahoo (thank u btw) and I claim no ownership of this show. Just enjoy au/pairing of these two so. Post basic sandwich episode which is season five finale!

Chapter one.

Pairing: Jeff/Annie

"Guys I have an announcement to make…. The wedding is off"

Sighs of relief groaned from the study group when Jeff announced the cancellation of the earlier proposal he made to Britta couple of hours ago. "I know that we got together in a real haste, I guess we were both scared of what we would be or do after greendale is gone." Jeff said, his right arm around Britta shoulders, hugging her in a platonic way. Not in a platonic shoulder holding way he does with Annie but.. like a friend. A sincere close friend.

Britta turned to smile at him. "Thank you Jeff" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a signature Winger grin. "But you're still gross" she ended as they broke off each other with him saying "Yeah I know."

"Oooooh finally, everything is good now! The school is… kinda saved and we all know we should be thanking someone, up there." Shirley said in her innocent sweet voice pronouncing the last two words in the deep, harsh tone whenever she wants to get a message across.

"Now we all know who the true hero is here, don't we?" Dean Pelton cuts in from nowhere. it's seems like he was eavesdropping which didn't seem too surprising to anyone. He raised his eyebrows as he placed his hand on Jeff's chest, who seems to shift uncomfortably at the dean's words than his notion. Puzzled blank faces plastered the study group before Shirley who was glaring at the Dean spoke up, "Yeah.. we know what you mean..".

"Alrighhht then…" The dean finally spoke up, as he noticed his death warrant was about to be signed for interrupting Shirley's preach on Sunday missal. "I got to…. erm… clean this up." Turning his head frantically, he looked confusingly left and right before walking away towards the pile of fallen subway signboards at the end of the cafeteria.

"Yay! Seems like both Greendale and Shirley's sandwiches would be back in no time!" Britta cuts in in excitement. Everyone was ecstatic except for Jeff and Annie who seemed awfully quiet.

The group left their separate ways as it had been a very long day. There was climbing and investigating and being hostage keeping and more climbing but most of all, they were emotionally and mentally drained. Jeff in particular looked as if he was about to faint. His face looked horribly pale but brushed it off as "Greendale induced stress" and Britta was about to jump in with some psychoanalysis when she notes he was really not into the mood when he didn't come up with a witty response on her being a fake psychologist, and by the time he reached home it was well past 9pm.

His head and heart aching horribly, throbbing as all sorts of confusion pounds at him. He almost feels nauseated. He should be hungry by now, running all over the place. He didn't even has his lunch today after admitting defeat on Greendale, proposing to Britta before the Dean, Abed and Annie barged into the study room with news of the hidden treasure.

He couldn't stop thinking back.

He never really loved Britta. Well, yes he love her but he doesn't love love her. What does he even know about love…

_Why, why, why, why, why did I propose? Fuck…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: Alcohol and abuse mention in Jeff's background (Base on Season 1, Episode Home Economics)

When Annie came in the doors of the study room that afternoon, he felt his face flushed and all his senses came running back but he didn't cancel off the engagement. Greendale is crazy. They are all crazy. They couldn't save a school from the school's very own board. He deserves a normal life with a good paying job, coming home to home cook dinners and complaining about working too much or idiot clients. He never wanted to get married, he never really considered it. Well, Annie brought it up twice, but it just made him so confused. How can they not see marriage for the lie it is? It's just a better version of friends with benefits and anniversaries and things in between.

Yes, he considered getting married with someone he loves, even so, how real can it be? He thought of her, but she is not right for him. She is too good for him. Too young and too smart for him. Hell, she's a valedictorian! That girl is going places. As mature, or immature she can be in a Greendale bag pack in pasty coloured cardigans and that school girl outfit, she has a whole life in front of her. She could still go to university, travel the world, meet new people that aren't assholes like him. He was not good for her, and he knows it.

Reaching for the bottle on his top shelf, and an empty glass by the kitchen table, he found himself pouring a glass of scotch as he slump onto his sofa. He chugging down the entire glass and slide his phone out of his back pocket of his jeans. Scrolled though his contacts as if he does it quite often and he found himself hovering over Annie's name….

"…._Milord_"

Throwing his phone a little to hastily, it landed on the ground instead of the sofa as he would intended but couldn't bother to pick it up. He paused for a moment staring at the glass at hand before his emotions came piling at him again. He filled the cup but immediately emptied it dry. His throat burning at the rapid escalation of alcohol consumption.

You saved the school, but why does it feel like you lost….

He poured another glass and swirled the contents in circles with right hand while the knuckles of the other pressed on his forehead as if he was experience a headache too excruciating to even think about anything. Eyes tight shut…. Her face came to find as he began chugging it down again. This was disruptive…. guilt drinking… emotional drinking. Somewhat like the "old Jeff". The Jeff before Greendale and the study group. The Jeff who was so emotionally upset at his father for leaving him when he was just a child. The father that would beat him bloody whenever he came home drunk because if he wants to be a man he had to withstand pain. "Thats what man do, they endure pain. Are you a wuss son?"

He was not that man before, Jeff tried to remind him but the rage he had within himself is telling him otherwise. Her face replaced the image of his father, those disney eyes shone with sadness and sincerity in her tone when she spoke.

_"…We have to respect each other…."_

He poured and swallowed.

"…._enough to let each other want what we want_…"

Then another. and another and another. Her voice echoing in his head. It's not even that big of a deal. right? She can't be angry at him for their haste of a decision? He was Jeff Winger, he does stupid things, and everyone was relieved weren't they? Except her… He was staring at her, even when she doesn't know. Wouldn't she be happy he wasn't going to marry Britta?

"… _no matter how transparently self-destructive_…"

He grabs the scotch by the bottle and took a long swig. Swallowing rapidly as it burns down his throat like an arsonist trying to set his lungs on fire. He spat out coughing, although angered that the stopper of the bottle caused the liquid to flow too slowly, his head was already spinning as he nearly downed a third of the bottle in less than five minutes. He drops the bottle and it doesn't actually spill out… the tip did serve some purpose after all. But the bitterness was still in him. He picks up the glass which he settled on the table and throws it on the ground. It shattered all over the place, leaving pieces of shards all over his carpet and the floor.

"….._or empty our desires may be._"

"He would be in tears considering how badly he screwed up but he was too egoistic to even consider it, even by himself. His childhood taught him that, emcrying is weak and you are not weak/em. A rhythmic knock on the door stirred his senses for a moment before the alcohol kicks at him again.

_Annie?_

"Jeffrey? You alright in there? I heard some… noises." Slight panic surge to his face, he could feel his face redding and his body swaying away as he almost fell back. He didn't even drink that much, honestly. It was only half a bottle and he was way better than that. As a successful attorney, his clients threw countless celebrations for the cases he won and it would last all night. _Winger! Winger! Winger!_ They would chant as he downed countless glass of scotch and champagne and still be the most sober of the lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed out, his voice hoarse. "Spring cleaning…. I'll see you tomorrow Craig." Did he say Craig? Why did he even… doesn't matter. He got to get this cleaned up. "Alright then…. Goodnight Jeffrey." The Dean called from behind the door as Jeff muttered his goodbyes. He could hear him hovering around the door for a minute before going back to his apartment. Technically there isn't school tomorrow as Greendale would still be transitioning back to whatever it was before and handling whatever legal arrangement there has to be settled. _Fuck, I'll have to deal with that tomorrow._

Regardless, it seems Greendale would resume as a community college and he would return as a teacher again….. with his friends… with Annie. The thought of her make him ache… he couldn't remember what he was thinking of before as it slowly subsided. He felt nauseous and sick to the stomach, that's when he remembered that his breakfast from nearly half a day ago is not going to help digest any of the alcohol.

Looking at the mess, it was all he could do to leave the fragments and stains but it was an eyesore and Jeff was (secretly) not one to leave a mess that he caused behind. Strain his eyes painfully, he attempt to pick up the larger shards of glass at where he threw it. Carefully picking up the rim of the glass, he heard another series of knocks. His concentration yield when he was startled, causing him to jumped, but not before he accidentally dropped a large fragment on his right hand leaving a large slit on his palm with warm, red blood gushing out.

"Fuck!" He enunciated as a clear sign of annoyance and anger. He stood and saw the mess that was worse than before. Clearly discontented he strided towards the door sloppily leaving a trail of blood behind him. As he opened the door with his left hand in an awkward position, he repositioning himself with his body covering the wreckage of his apartment while trying to hide his wounded hand. Beads of blood was dripping from his palm to his fingers but he gave the most sober face he could muster and he groaned "Dean I told you, I'm fin…"

"I can see you're clearly… not."

"An… Annie?" he spat out, confused and baffled. He is not drunk enough to mistake someone for another. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"May I come in?" she asked and he gaped at her…. it felt as if he would never see her again or face her after what happened today. "Yeah… yeah." He uttered, clearly forgetting the disarray behind him. Annie barely took a step in when she stop right on her heels at the blood line leading to the glass shard. It was a lot to take in. "Er… yeah I accidentally dropped the glass." He said defensively. For a highly persuasive lawyer, who relied on manipulative truths and making people believe him, for he made a very bad case here and he would be ashamed of himself. Annie stared at him with disbelief. The glass was obviously thrown with an accelerating amount of force. Maybe it's her criminology class or the obvious sense that the glass hit the wall, leaving a slight paint chip and some stain on the wall but she saw right through him. She seemed confused at what she should do first: clean the glass, the blood or the bleeding hand that Jeff doesn't seem to be doing anything about. He is clearly drunk.

"Come here…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Disclaimer: Annie centric pov, although season six started this was just a pre-season premiere idea and I want to finish it! Also blood and alcohol mention. Please please please give reviews, or comments as its my first fan fiction and it would help so much. Whoops. (Also, I have so many au ideas that I'll try out after this. Please be patient and hope you enjoy it!)

"Over here.. hey, hey, hey. Okay, be careful, look at me… Jeff. Okay just sit here alright. Don't move." She placed him on a chair by the dining table. Blood still flowing profusely. Propping him nicely so he doesn't fall off, and so the blood won't spill on the table. It seems he would like table, it's look like expensive wood and he wouldn't want to stain it with blood, wouldn't he? She considered on the things she was considering. Snapping back to her senses, instinctively, she scanned the apartment for a first aid kid. She would want to wash the wound first but Jeff obviously don't have the capacity to walk to the sink and she doesn't have the capacity to carry him there. So she had to bring everything to him.

His face cringed as she wrap the wound around with some gauze she found in the first aid kit in his bathroom. She combed through his apartment for the remaining items she needed which didn't take too long. It was clearly a bachelor's pad. You could see it just walking through the doors. Although it wasn't her first time in Jeff's apartment since they took turns hosting study group celebrations for festive like Christmas, Thanksgiving and sometimes even Halloween - though mostly they'll be out in Greendale for a party or someone in school would host it, it was her first time in his apartment alone (that one time she came over before the Christmas party did not count as everyone was about to arrive anyway and she was here to decorate.)

Annie tried to remember why she was here but her mind was put off with everything that's happening. She had so much draft of conversations that she wanted to clear with Jeff but she didn't know what to say_. I have feelings for you and even though you're not getting married to Britta, I feel I should let you go? Or I don't know if I hate you but I can't stand not being angry with you or I don't know how I feel but I am more than a school girl crush? _Britta was her best friend and it confused her when she knew about Britta and Jeff's engagement, they may have feelings for each other. But all that thoughts just vanquished the moment she saw he was in such a drunk state.

Why was he so drunk? She considered and for a second she thought about the engagement. She was suppose to head back to the apartment with Abed after everyone started heading back but she told him she wanted to walk back instead. She even let Abed drive her car back. All Annie wanted was some time alone but…. she ended up here at his doorstep.

Everything felt like it was going to be normal till the moment they all parted. Jeff in a confused state over the whole heart machine thing… and Annie was quite sure about her feelings after the announcement. It was a very messed up day.

"Woahhhhhh, woah, woah!" She launched forward as Jeff was about to fall off the chair. She settled the bowl she was holding on the table and spilled some of the water it was holding. G_reat_!

When it comes to this very point of actually treating the wound, she was a little too anxious. Theoretically, she knows what to do. She practically memorised everything her Medical Practice 101 teacher told her, which she took for extra credit and it actually came in pretty handy.

But in practice, it's a lot harder. She wasn't too bothered by all blood but the strong scent of blood from Jeff's palm soaked through the gauze worries her. For a moment she wondered, _should she call a doctor? Or even Shirley?_

When Jeff groaned again, she snapped back to practicality and started cleaning the wounds again. He looks as if he was going to drift to sleep but is agitated by the pain.

It took awhile for her to clean the wound, she had to change the gauze and applied pressure on for about ten minutes. When it stopped bleeding, she washed it in the bowl of water which turn murky red. The cut was rather deep, and considering for awhile, she asked Jeff if she could stitch it up. But Jeff actually knocked out, and she wasn't even sure if it was from the alcohol or the pain.

Regardless, she washed her hands and with extremely steady hands and the skills from Home Economics class, (Greendale apparently did teach her things) she patched him up. Jeff did groaned once or twice but he managed to stay asleep and she finished sewing it up.

Annie sat there for about ten minutes dazing at what she did. She actually stitched someone up and actually felt quite proud of herself despite the circumstances.

Jeff can barely concentrate on what was going on. The alcohol did take a toll on him, but he was sobering up. Even in a drunken fatigue state, he could feel his hand burning. The smell of blood covered faintly by her. That daisy or lavender shampoo that lightly lingers and the sweet scent of peaches. It all blends perfectly into this.. this girl called Annie Edison.

It seemed like forever before he nodded involuntarily and almost fell out of the chair sideways.

"Alright, let's get you up." Annie snapped back to senses yet again as Jeff nearly falls off. Again. She lifted him, a little more prepared on what his weight would hold though she was pretty drained. He seemed to be standing a little better now though which she was so grateful for.

She carried him to his bedroom and he fell face first right into his sheets. It crossed her mind that she should just leave him there and just head back. Honestly it was getting late and the last bus would be leaving… in ten minutes she realised in astonishment. 11:54pm.

Hesitantly, she typed "_at jeff's, don't wait up for me_" and sent it to Abed. His a little protective like Troy, but Troy would start calling her if she was out late but Abed would sit up all night till she was back unless Annie told him. Plus she was at Jeff's so he would understand.

Annie went the extra mile to take off his shoes, wiped his face with a towel (as he would wash his face at some moisten temperature degree or something) before pulling the cover over, she considered taking off his shirt. he did run in that shirt all day but… that might be weird. She decided better and took it off. Though she wanted to put a new one she found in his drawers, Annie struggled to coordinate his hands and body to put it on so she left the shirt on his bed stand and covered him up.

Jeff was surprisingly neat, she noted. He had his shirts folded so neatly it was as if he spent hours daily accurate measuring each folded line, and everything was categorised in colour formatting. It was actually fun opening drawers checking out his sunglasses and watch collection but when Abed replied her "cool cool cool, see ya tmr." She stopped snooping around, sent a goodnight text and head back to work.

The living room was….just mess. She was good in cleaning, but this is just mess. She picked up the fallen bottle first and set it on the table, followed by the larger shards carefully and when each shard gets smaller she had to tie up her hair that was falling on her face.

It took her slightly more than an hour to pick the glasses, sweep it multiple times and manually removed the carpet from under the table in case there was still pieces stuck on it, cleaned up the trial of blood on the floor and spilled scotch. She left the carpet by the door to reminder herself to take it to the cleaners the first thing once the sun rises. It was close to 1:15am and Annie could have walked home but she was too drained to even consider the 35 minutes walk and it was too late for that.

Helping herself in his kitchen, she poured herself some water, filled it with ice and sat back at the sofa with a triumphant, deserving absolute. She could hear Jeff snoring softly and by the end of the glass, she helped herself with his scotch as a reward. _Why are you here even Annie?_

It didn't take awhile, and she couldn't even remember how but Annie fell asleep on Jeff's couch.


End file.
